Thanos (Earth-61712)
However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Hyperion, Thanos still ultimately triumphed and successfully lured his strongest of enemies into a inescapable trap by having them deal with more personal situations, using it to his advantage and slaying his way into victory, leading to his eventual success of not just ruling his royal Titanian throne, but also ruling most of the civilization across the cosmos. At some point in an alternate future, most of the beings across the universe who continuously fought the now-adult Thanos would be killed due to his gradual rise to power & influence, and his massive insurmountably intergalactic fleet, with the mighty Squadron Supreme having been unable to prevent it for decades. Consumed with hatred and confusion, Hyperion and other weakened higher form of beings were left susceptible to Thanos' modified version of the Tesseract and allied themselves with the forces of Titan becoming a dark, tyrannical ruler of the planet. Most of the planets across the civilized galaxies conquered and decimated by Thanos, including Earth, were successfully terraformed by the God Machines and the influential Global Directorate was founded by Thanos' allies to aid the completely corrupted Hyperion in his totalitarian rule on Earth, mercilessly killing and enslaving anybody who opposes his cruel rule. The surviving Nighthawk promptly founded the Exiles in order to combat this longing threat, thus beginning a longer conflict, although his unending efforts would eventually prove futile and short-lived. Realizing that all of their hopes would be permanently lost unless they'll prevent the worsening of the infamous Supreme War and the victory of Thanos in his youth to begin with, the Blur, Nighthawk, and other core members of the Exiles finally traveled back to the past, appearing through a vortex of energy that was the Power Primordial as they seek to warn and help the past versions of the Squadron Supreme change their future, even though it is impossible to change their own. Reality Loses Following the end of Supreme War, Thanos then ensured his actions could never be counteracted by destroying most of the planets he had encountered with the explosive device he had his forces implanted on every single one of the planets' core, the Squadron Supreme was finally able to him down on Titan to confront him for what he has done, before then being furiously assassinated by the unhesitant Nighthawk, mercilessly killing the mad child in his own bedroom. At some point in an alternate future, this powerful and unbelievable action of the Squadron Supreme would've sparked a far worse conflict than what Thanos had already triggered. Much to the grief and outrage of Thanos' brother Eros, the latter (who was also slowly manipulated by Death herself just as she manipulated his brother) declared a "war against the entire universe" to avenge his little brother. | Powers = Mutant Titanian Physiology: By far potentially the strongest and most powerful Titanian Eternal there is, Thanos is a superhuman mutant whose massive, heavy-bodied form was born with the capacity to synthesize cosmic energy for certain personal uses. Thanos has increased his powers through bionic amplification, mystical enhancement, and as a result of being resurrected by Death itself. Even as a delinquent Titanian, he was already deemed a Category 1 Life Ender by the official classification of the Spectrum Society, to have an "universal" threat level and to have been a one-time Reality Ender, and was seemingly a Cosmic-level threat, being sent by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard to the core cell of a galactic gulag at some point in his life after the cosmic events of the Supreme War, something Thanos himself, a mere child, was the main mastermind behind of starting in the first place. *'Superhuman Intelligence' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Nigh Invulnerability' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Energy Manipulation & Control' *'Matter Manipulation & Control' *'Enchantment' **'Telepathy' *'Flight' *'Teleportation' | Abilities = *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Master of Deception' *'Master Combatant' *'Mystical Knowledge' | Transportation = *'Space Throne' *'Sanctuary' *'Dreadnaught' *'Demeter' | Strength = Class 50+ | Weaknesses = *'Incomplete Control' *'Juvenile Physiology' | Equipment = *'Synthetic Drones' *'Time Probe' *'Cosmic Cube' *'Infinity Gauntlet Replica' | Weapons = *'Miniature Double-Edged Sword' *'Atom-Splitting Glaive' *'Chain Hammer' *'Microsurgery Needles' *'Spear of the Stars' *'Stasis Rifle' }} Category:Villains of Earth-61712 Category:Earth-61712 Characters Category:Earth-61712 Category:Conquerors Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers